Rafflesia
by Mikkadhira
Summary: Hikaru dan Kaoru berhasil mengajak Haruhi pergi ke Kalimantan, Indonesia untuk mengerjakan tugas riset mereka. Bunga Rafflesia dipilih sebagai target utama tugas riset mereka kali ini. Namun apakah Tamaki alias 'Otou-san' mengizinkan mereka pergi? / "Masa' anak-anakku mau pergi ke tempat jauh tanpa orangtuanya!" / "Haruhi, jangan jauh-jauh dariku ya." /


Pemuda itu berjalan mengitari kursi—singgasana—kebesarannya yang dilapisi beludru marun kualitas tinggi. Setelah mengitarinya satu kali, pemuda bermata dingin itu beranjak duduk di atasnya sambil menyilangkan kaki bak tuan besar. Ia menyunggingkan _evil smile_ kebanggaannya.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kami lakukan, _Tuan_?" tanya salah satu pria berperawakan tegap dan kekar yang berdiri di hadapan pemuda itu.

"Sederhana saja, tangkap Tamaki Suoh dan jangan biarkan dia kabur, dan ... tunggu instruksiku selanjutnya."

.

.

.

Disclaimer : _**Ouran High School Host Club**_ © Bisco Hatori

Fanfiksi ini ditulis untuk kesenangan pribadi, bukan untuk mengambil keuntungan secara komersil.

**I won't put any warning here, just read on your own risk.**

.

An Ouran High School Host Club fanfiction by Mikkadhira,

_**Rafflesia**_

.

**1****st**** Petal : D**epartures

.

.

.

"Kalimantan?!" seru seluruh anggota _Host Club_ terkecuali Hikaru dan Kaoru.

"Tunggu ... memang tema tugas kita _Discover the Beauty of Nature_ ... tapi apa nggak kejauhan?" timpal pemuda—gadis—bermata cokelat yang sekelas dengan Hikaru dan Kaoru itu. Air mukanya berubah lesu. Tadinya ia pikir dapat mengerjakan tugasnya dengan tenang dan serius. Tapi ia lupa kalau ia memilih—terpaksa—sekelompok dengan si kembar yang satu ini.

"Oh, jadi Haruhi nggak mau nih?" pemuda bersurai _auburn_ yang lebih tua—Hikaru—membalas dengan tatapan remeh.

"Padahal kemarin sudah bilang terserah pada kami." pemuda bersurai _auburn_ yang lebih muda—Kaoru—ikut membalas dengan gestur serupa.

_Hhh_.

Gadis bermata cokelat itu—Haruhi Fujioka—hanya bisa menghela napas pelan sambil menyesali apa yang dikatakannya kemarin. Tidak mau repot dengan objek riset mereka, Haruhi—dengan bodohnya—mempercayakannya kepada si kembar bersurai _auburn_ ini, Hikaru dan Kaoru Hitachiin. Sekelumit rasa menyesal terpatri di wajah Haruhi.

"Kami sengaja mencari hal yang beda, lho. Di Kalimantan itu kan ada jenis bunga terkenal _Rafflesia arnoldii_ dan yang sejenis," Hikaru menjelaskan.

"Kalau bisa meriset hal yang berbeda, bisa dapat nilai tinggi, lho," ujar Kaoru meyakinkan, masih dengan gestur serupa kakak kembarnya—mengangkat kedua alis dan membuat bibir menjadi seperti huruf V.

Seketika ruangan yang hari ini penuh dengan dekorasi bunga musim semi tersebut tenggelam dalam hening. Semua anggota _Host Club_ mematung dalam posisinya masing-masing; Haruhi Fujioka yang berdiri sambil memikirkan kebodohannya, Hikaru dan Kaoru Hitachiin yang menempelkan ibu jari dan telunjuk di dagu, Kyoya Ootori yang duduk santai di kursinya sambil minum kopi, Mitsukuni Haninozuka yang menatap Hitachiin _Brothers_ dan Haruhi secara bergantian, Takashi Morinozuka yang berdiri di belakang Honey tanpa ekspresi, serta "Sang Raja" Tamaki Suoh yang menangis di pojok ruangan.

"Oke, oke, kita ke Kalimantan." Haruhi memecah keheningan.

"HAARUHIII!"

_Gabruukk!_

Tamaki yang berlari a la sinetron menuju Haruhi, akhirnya tersungkur dengan gerakan satu langkah ke belakang yang diambil Haruhi.

"Hu-huwee ... masa' anak-anakku mau pergi ke tempat jauh tanpa orangtuanya..." protes Tamaki masih sambil _mewek_.

"Kalau ada Kak Tamaki bisa-bisa tugas kami nggak selesai," balas Haruhi dingin sambil melayangkan tatapan _kalau-kamu-ikut-dijamin-menghancurkan-semuanya_.

"Jadi anak gadisku mulai durhaka ya sama orang tua..." pemuda bermata violet yang selalu menganggap dirinya sebagai ayah Haruhi itu lagi-lagi _pundung_ di pojokan. Sementara yang dibilang durhaka hanya pasang tampang _bodoh-amat-deh_.

"Asyik banget, ke Kalimantan bertiga sama Haruhi!" ujar si kembar _auburn_ berusaha memanas-manasi Tamaki. Ekspresi meremehkan terpeta di wajah mereka disusul dengan tawa jahat yang menggema di seantero ruang musik nomor tiga.

Sementara suasana semakin tidak kondusif, Haruhi hanya mengacak rambutnya sambil memasang tampang _kok-berisik-banget-ya-orang-orang-ini_. Gadis bermata cokelat itu berjalan menuju jendela besar di markas _Host Club. _Ia memandangi langit biru penuh arti, berharap perjalanannya kali ini akan mengukir pengalaman baru untuknya.

.

—Rafflesia (c) Mikadhira—

.

Hari ini kedua pria berbadan tegap dan kekar itu kembali menghadap _majikan_ muda mereka—yang memperkerjakan mereka saat ini. Kedua pria itu sama sekali tidak saling kenal. Namun yang pasti, mereka profesional di bidangnya. Perawakan mereka hampir serupa, dengan tubuh tegap dan tinggi sekitar seratus delapan puluh lima sentimeter. Pria yang satu memiliki codet di bawah mata kirinya, dan yang satu lagi selalu memakai kacamata hitam. Dengan rambut yang sama-sama cepak, itu adalah hal termudah untuk membedakan mereka berdua.

"Aku sudah memberitahu inti tugas kalian sebelumnya, kan?" tanya pemuda itu—_majikan_ mereka—basa-basi. Kedua pria itu membisu, tahu bahwa pertanyaan picisan itu tak perlu dijawab.

"Jadi … beberapa hari lagi dia akan pergi ke Kalimantan, Indonesia, bersama beberapa teman sekolahnya. Kalian pelajari saja vegetasi hutan hujan di sana. Jika aku sudah tahu pasti kapan dia akan berangkat, kalian akan kuhubungi lagi." Pemuda itu menjelaskan.

Yang dijelaskan hanya mengangguk bersamaan. Mereka tidak tahu banyak tentang Kalimantan, tapi mereka tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Bagi mereka, selama tugas itu tidak melenceng dari bidang mereka—dalam hal ini bidang kriminal—dan dibayar dengan harga tinggi, mereka tak peduli mau dikirim ke Kalimantan, Afrika, bahkan Kutub Selatan sekalipun. Toh menurut mereka tugasnya sangat mudah; hanya menangkap seorang anak SMA kaya dan menahannya sampai waktu yang ditentukan. _Oh Kami-sama itu gampang banget._

"Oh ya, kalian harus punya nama agar aku tidak pusing memanggil kalian," ujar pemuda itu sambil mengetukkan jarinya ke meja—berpikir.

"Baiklah, kau—" Pemuda itu menunjuk pria dengan codet di bawah mata kanan, "namamu Aka," yang ditunjuk hanya mengangguk, "dan kau—" Pemuda itu mengalihkan telunjuknya ke arah pria berkacamata hitam, "namamu Kuro."

Kedua pria berbadan tegap dan kekar tersebut agaknya cukup puas dengan nama panggilan yang diberikan. Mereka membungkuk hormat kepada sang majikan muda. Sang majikan hanya menyunggingkan _evil smile_ andalannya sambil membatin: _Ini akan sangat menarik._

.

—Rafflesia (c) Mikadhira—

.

_Empat hari kemudian, Bandara Internasional Narita, penerbangan JE220 menuju Indonesia._

"Lima menit lagi kita akan segera _take off_. Kepada penumpang sekalian harap segera mematikan alat komunikasi dan memeriksa sabuk pengaman Anda. Terima kasih."

Suara pramugari cantik membahana lewat _speaker_ pesawat, menuntun para penumpang untuk segera bersiap. Beberapa pramugari turut terjun untuk memeriksa para penumpang. Sekadar membantu mengencangkan sabuk pengaman, atau menegur penumpang yang masih mengaktifkan alat komunikasinya. Seorang pramugari bersurai platina mendapati seorang penumpang yang bahkan belum mengenakan _safety belt_ sama sekali di jalur patrolinya. Bahkan penumpang itu duduk melingkar di kursi sambil terisak.

"Maaf, Tuan, Anda harus memakai _safety belt_ Anda. Beberapa menit lagi kita akan _take off,_" tegur pramugari itu sopan kepada pemuda _blonde_ di bangku penumpang kelas _Royal Executive Class_ ini—sedikit lebih mewah dari _Executive Class_; para pejabat negara yang biasa menggunakannya.

Pemuda _blonde_ itu mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, memamerkan genangan air si sudut matanya pada sang pramugari platina. "Kenapa sih aku nggak duduk dekat Haruhi, _Okaa-san_?" tanya sang pemuda _blonde_ kepada pemuda berkacamata yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"_Otou-san_ nggak minta sih, salah sendiri," jawab pemuda yang dipanggil _Okaa-san_ dingin. "Aku kan hanya memesan tiket, dapatnya begini, ya sudah." _Toh tidak merugikan buatku._

"Lagian kenapa penerbangan penting gini nggak naik pesawat pribadi saja sih?" tanya sang pemuda _blonde_ sembari mengerucutkan bibir.

"Haruhi yang minta lhoo. Sudah untung Haruhi mengizinkan Raja ikut walau kami sebenarnya nggak mau." Si kembar _auburn_ memprovokasi bersamaan seraya menjulurkan lidah.

"Tuan, tolong dipakai sabuk pengamannya," pinta pramugari platina itu memelas.

"Kalau dipakaikan oleh gadis secantik dirimu, aku mau." Sang Raja _Host _Club sempat-sempatnya melancarkan _serangan_ pada pramugari tersebut sehingga membuat pipi pramugari tersebut bersemu merah.

_Hhh._ Haruhi menghela napasnya yang terasa berat. Dipandangnya langit biru yang penuh dengan awan berarak. _Tuhan, hanya dua permintaanku: satu, semoga sampai dengan selamat dan lancar-lancar saja; dua, semoga tidak hujan._

.

.

Sementara itu di maskapai yang berbeda dengan tujuan yang sama, Aka dan Kuro duduk tenang tanpa suara. Semalam majikan mereka telah mengirim dua lembar tiket penerbangan kelas bisnis ke Indonesia. Tujuan telah ditetapkan: menangkap Tamaki Suoh begitu mereka tiba di Kalimantan.

.

—Rafflesia (c) Mikadhira—

_._

_29 jam setelah keberangkatan, salah satu hutan hujan di Kalimantan_

.

_Gludug!_

"Banyak petir, pasti sebentar lagi hujan." Pemuda berkacamata itu menatap langit mendung. Awan kumolonimbus yang bergumpal-gumpal berarak pelan, menyembunyikan langit biru di baliknya. Kilat sesekali terlihat di antara awan, menandakan hujan sebentar lagi akan tiba.

Pemuda berkacamata itu menghela napasnya yang berat. "Semoga yang lain baik-baik saja, terutama Haruhi..."

Pemuda _auburn_ di sampingnya tersentak. _Benar, Haruhi takut petir. _"Haruhi ... Hikaru..."

.

.

_Gludug!_

"Haruhi!"

Sontak pemuda _blonde _itu memeluk sang dara bermata cokelat, mendekapnya erat dan sebisa mungkin menutup telinga gadis itu. Mereka duduk di bawah pohon _entah-apa-namanya_ yang cukup rindang. Berjaga kalau-kalau hujan turun.

"Tidak apa-apa, semuanya akan baik-baik saja ... Haruhi..." Dibelainya kepala Haruhi dengan lembut, mencoba menenangkan.

Dirasakan dadanya basah, mungkin oleh air mata gadis bermata cokelat itu.

.

—Rafflesia (c) Mikadhira—

.

5_ jam sebelumnya, 24 jam sejak keberangkatan_

.

Indonesia adalah negara tropis, apalagi wilayah Kalimantan yang memang dilewati garis ekuator. Pukul sepuluh pagi saja matahari sudah bersinar cukup terik. Dan pagi itu, di tempat itu, hanya ada tumbuhan hijau sejauh mata memandang. Vegetasi khas negara tropis yang agak lembab. Mulai dari pohon-pohon tinggi, semak belukar, bunga-bungaan, sampai tumbuhan perdu dan lumut. Hutan-hutan di Kalimantan boleh saja disebut sebagai laboratorium biologi terbuka. Beribu-ribu spesies tumbuhan dan hewan ada di sini.

Kalau sering membaca buku, atau pernah belajar tentang spesies endemik di Indonesia—maka pasti tahu, bahwa _Rafflesia_ pertama kali ditemukan di negeri ini. Di Kalimantan sendiri terdapat dua jenis _Rafflesia_ di habitat aslinya. _Rafflesia borneensis _dan _Rafflesia cilliata_. Kedua spesies ini tidak jauh beda dengan spesies yang paling terkenal, _Rafflesia arnoldii_—yang berhabitat di Bengkulu. Bunganya yang berdiameter di atas duapuluh sentimeter itu masih sama berwarna mencolok; seperti merah atau oranye, dan berbintik-bintik putih. Tumbuhan yang cukup langka memang, karena sulit berkembang biak di luar habitat asli dan siklus pertumbuhan yang cukup lama.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, apa kalian yakin akan menemukan bunga itu di _sana_?" pemuda blonde itu bertanya sangsi; menunjuk hutan hujan di depannya tanpa rasa yakin. Kristal violet di rongga matanya berputar-putar tidak karuan.

Kedua pihak yang ditanya malah menopang dagu dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk; berpikir sejenak. Di hadapan mereka terbentang hutan hujan yang entah seluas apa, entah isinya apa saja, entah aman atau tidak. Kedua makhluk _auburn_ itu menggenggam ransel mereka erat—bersamaan. Mereka nekat pergi ke pedalaman Indonesia hanya bermodal _uang, teknologi, dan pengawal grup Ootori yang tak terhitung jumlahnya._

"Tidak ada yang bisa mencegah kami menemukan bunga raksasa itu!" seru si kembar kompak. Kristal cokelat keemasan mereka melirik putra bungsu Ootori sesaat.

Kyoya Ootori, "Shadow King" ini bisa saja tidak ikut dan bersantai di _resort_ termahal di Kalimantan. Entah ada badai apa sampai Kyoya mau ikut ke hutan hujan tanpa dikawal. Sehari yang lalu ia bilang hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana _tersesat_ di hutan, dan kalau benar bunga itu bisa ditemukan, Kyoya bisa merekomendasikannya untuk koleganya atau mungkin bisa menemukan tanaman obat atau yang lainnnya. Intinya, baginya perjalanan yang menyesatkan ini tetap membawa keuntungan baginya. Untuk jaga-jaga ia tetap membawa sepasukan pengawalnya yang tetap berjaga di luar hutan juga patroli udara. Memang seperti Kyoya...

"Daripada banyak omong, lebih baik kita masuk sekarang." Suara gadis itu membut keempat teman pemudanya menoleh padanya. _Aku hanya ingin cepat pulang, aku punya firasat agak buruk_, batinnya.

Para anggota_ Host Club_ tersebut saling berpandangan. Kemudian mereka menatap ke depan, membetulkan kacamata atau menelan ludah.

"Ka-kalian yakin kita berlima akan masuk ke dalam sana? Ha-hanya berlima?" Lagi-lagi pemuda _blonde _itu menyangsikan. "Kita benar-benar tak butuh pemandu?"

"Bukankah dia akan menjadi pemandu kita?" jawab Kaoru, dagunya diputar menunjuk Kyoya.

"Ya, orang-orangku di atas sana menyebarkan kamera-kamera tahan guncang sampai jarak lima kilometer dari pintu masuk. Kamera-kamera itu akan mengirimkan sinyal gambar dan koordinat keberadaan mereka. Jika salah satu kamera itu menemukan bunganya, maka orang-orangku di atas akan langsung mengirimkan petunjuk posisinya padaku."

Hikaru merangkul ketua _Host Club_ bermata violet tersebut, "Bagaimana, Raja?"

"Aku sengaja menyebarkan kamera sampai lima kilometer saja, agar kita tidak berjalan terlalu jauh sampai ke bagian dalam hutan. Jika tak satupun bunga kita temukan, kita pulang." Pemuda berkacamata itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Gadis cokelat itu tertegun. _Lho?_ "Tunggu, kalau kita pulang, tugas kita bagaimana, Hikaru, Kaoru?"

"_Plan B_," ujar Hikaru, "kita akan ke Kebun Raya Bogor—salah satu cagar alam—mencari tanaman unik yang lain," ujar Kaoru.

_Bingo!_

_KALAU GITU KENAPA NGGAK KE SANA SAJA? KENAPA HARUS MASUK HUTAN BERBAHAYA INI SIH? _Haruhi mengutuk dalam hatinya sementara sebagian jiwanya sudah menguap hampir meninggalkan tubuhnya.

"Semua siap?" Sang raja bayangan mengonfirmasi sekali lagi sebelum mereka benar-benar masuk ke dalam hutan.

Masing-masing menggenggam erat ranselnya.

"Haruhi," Tamaki berbisik, "jangan jauh-jauh dariku ya."

"Kita pergi!"

.

—Rafflesia (c) Mikadhira—

.

Pip_ pip pip._

Pria bercodet itu—Aka—membuka ponselnya. Majikannya telah memberi sinyal.

_**3D**_

Hanya itu yang tertera di layar ponselnya. "Tiga delta," ujarnya pada rekannya kali ini, Kuro.

Pria berkacamata hitam tersebut menyalakan GPS-nya. "Ayo."

Tak lama, kedua punggung mereka hilang ditelan hutan.

.

**| TSUZUKU, |**

.

**A/N:** halo! lama tak jumpa, long time no see, ohisashiburi, oraenmaniya. saya nggak akan ngoceh banyak dan nggak akan curhat kenapa saya bisa publish fic ini :p chapter ini draft lama, jadi jangan terkejut bila di chapter selanjutnya gaya bahasanya (mungkin) berbeda dengan chapter ini. dan seperti biasa saya stuck dengan genre, jadi genre mungkin bisa berubah menyesuaikan dengan chapter-chapter selanjutnya :) terakhir, doakan saya agar istiqomah ya agar fic ini dapat diupdate secara konsisten :"3 terima kasih banyak kepada yang sudah membaca!

.

**| Review? |**


End file.
